powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Kirin
is an orange auxiliary Zyuoh Cube modeled after a giraffe. Overview Instead of a number, Cube Kirin is emblazoned with an exclamation point (!). This is to signify that although this is a Zyuoh Cube, it is not one of the six King's Credentials. In battle, Cube Kirin can headbutt an opponent as well as fire an energy beam from its mouth or vaccum up anything restraining the other Zyuoh Cubes while its narrow profile and agility make it an extremely difficult target to hit. Appearances: 'Episodes 3-5, 9, 11-19, 21-23, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic History Discovered in its dormant state by a pair of civilians, Cube Kirin was reclaimed by Yamato and Amu who had mistaken it for the missing King's Credential which would allow the Zyumen to return home. During the battle with the enlarged Bowguns, Cube Kirin awakened and joined forces with the Zyuohgers, who used its firepower to counter the Deathgalien Player's own shots before being used as a bazooka by ZyuohKing to destroy him with the Zyuoh Fire. Cube Kirin was summoned again to free Cubes Elephant and Tiger from the giant Amigard's Capture Net before being equipped by ZyuohKing, performing the Zyuoh Fire to destroy Amigard. The Kirin Bazooka was again utilized by ZyuohKing to destroy a flight of Triangulars led by Gaburio. Cube Kirin became fast friends with Cube Mogura when it joined the team. Alongside Cube Mogura, Cube Kirin joined the six primary Zyuoh Cubes in forming Wild ZyuohKing, allowing the Zyuohgers to overcome and destroy the giant Massacre Machine Gift. Kirin Bazooka Cube Kirin can change into the which ZyuohKing can use in any of its forms to perform the finisher, the nature of which differs depending on which combination is using it. Appearances: Episodes 3-5, 12, 21 Additional Formations ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Kirin Bazooka The very first combination to equip the Kirin Bazooka. In this combination, the Kirin Bazooka Zyuoh Fire takes the form of a rapid fire burst. Appearances: Episodes 3 ZyuohKing Kirin Bazooka ZyuohKing's default combination equipped with the Kirin Bazooka. In this combination, the Kirin Bazooka Zyuoh Fire takes the form of a single supercharged shot. Appearances: Episodes 4-5, 12, 21 Wild ZyuohKing Cube Kirin forms the left ankle of Wild ZyuohKing. Notes *Cube Kirin's cube form is an homage to the ! Blocks from the Super Mario franchise and like them gives a power up to ZyuohKing when activated. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: King of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha